The magic of the two kingdoms
by Sakura Daishi
Summary: Se suponía que ese día los dos reinos volverían a ser uno solo, pero una pequeña dificultad impide el enlace de los dos herederos de ambos reinos, y como consecuencia una pequeña guerra se desata. Un día un hombre misterioso aparece y trae consigo una misteriosa piedra y un ejercito de magos desterrados, ¿Dominaran el mundo o los 14 Eset lo defenderán? -SE NECESITAN OC'S-


**Hola, bueno pues aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, ya no os dire nada de nada de mis escusas, solo que is traigo un nuevo fic y que espero poder actualizar muy pronto los demás. Ahora os cuento un poco sobre mi idea, verán este fic se centrara sobre todo en magia, aunque tiene una extraña mezcla entre pecados, virtudes y amor, pero mas en magia. Los pecados y las virtudes serán para otra cosa que ya veremos mas adelante, aviso que esto no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, si les pareció eso dejenme aclarar que no es asi. En fin pues unas notas antes de empezar y listo: **

**-Notas: **

-Las edades de los personajes serán entre 18 y 30.

-Necesitare unos cuantos oc's para este fic, 7 para los magos con el símbolo de las virtudes para ser mas exactos, los oc's los elegiré según sus descripciones, los que mejor encajen con la historia se quedarán con el puesto. Si por algún caso los puestos se vieran completos aceptare unos cuantos oc's mas para otra cosa que tengo pensada.

-Los nombres estarán en versión europea, ¿Por que? Bueno pues verán, para este fic necesito distintos magos de distintos lugares del mundo, y asique decidi cambiarles sus nacionalidades y como entenderán si Bryce es canadiense y le pongo Suzuno pues como que no tendría mucha logica, digo yo. Espero que no sea una dificultad, ya que en otra pagina me paso, puse los nombres en versión europea y había una chica que se liaba mucho para identificarlos. Si ven que eso puede pasarles pues avísenme y cambiare un poco esa parte, yo quiero su comodidad ante todo en las lecturas.

-El fic será ambientado en una época distinta, como medieval, aunque no exactamente con nobles y cleros. Espero que en este primer capítulo puedan ver lo que les trato de explicar.

**-Disclaimer:** _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level-5._

**-Titulo:**_The magic of the two kingdoms._

* * *

**~Capítulo 1:** _Desatando una tormenta._

Ese día se suponía que la luz y la oscuridad firmarían un pacto en el cual los dos gobernarían sobre el mundo mágico y dejarían de lado las diferencias y las guerras para unirse y ser uno solo nuevamente. Se suponía que ella se casaría con el y todo terminaría, las dos familias habían echo tantos planes que ya ni se sabia por cual de ellos iban a empezar. Axel estaba dispuesto a todo por su familia, estaba cansado de las guerras, las miles de muertes y el sufrimiento de los suyos, aunque no amaba a la joven él estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella con tal de que todo terminara. Emily nunca quiso casarse con Axel, nunca quiso gobernar, nunca deseo que las cosas terminaran así, ella solo quería estar con su verdadero amor y ser libre.

Su egoísmo llevo a provocar la ira tanto de los suyos como de los magos de la luz, todo esto se podría haber evitado si los dos reinos no se hubieran dividido por el sencillo motivo de que los catorce Eset casi provocan el fin del mundo. Cuando esto sucedió los tres dioses bajaron y decidieron exterminar el planeta de todo el universo, pero una joven maga les enseñó lo bueno que habían echo y les imploro una segunda oportunidad. Los dioses les concedieron una segunda oportunidad con la condición de que esta vez mantendrían el mundo en paz y armonía, aunque claro, esto no sucedió ya que los hechiceros de la luz tenían planes distintos a los de la oscuridad. Sus diferencias provocaron guerras y finalmente la división del reino en dos, el lado de la luz y el bien, y el lado de la maldad y la oscuridad, o eso era lo que se suponía que habían hecho.

Después de eso los dos reinos se dedicaron a luchar por territorios y por tener más poder, los catorce Eset quedaron divididos en siete por cada reino y al final el tiempo paso y la típica lucha entre el bien y el mal nunca termino. Hasta el día en que los dos reinos se fijaron en que ninguno de los dos ganaría esa batalla, eran magos muy fuertes y por mucho que quisieran jamas terminaría esa batalla, asique decidieron unir a sus dos herederos como pacto de la unificación de los reinos. Todo debio suceder según lo planeado a pesar de que ni Emily ni Axel querían casarse, ellos estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por sus reinos, aunque eso era lo que pensaban finalmente no sucedió. Todo comenzó el domingo por la mañana, la joven heredera del reino oscuro estaba en su cuarto en compañía de su dama y dos sirvientas mas, las jóvenes vestían y arreglaban a Emily para la boda. En el reino oscuro tenían la mala mania de vestir siempre con colores oscuros, aunque hoy habían hecho una excepción y habían vestido a la joven de blanco con pequeños detalles rojos. La madre de la chica entro por la puerta con una gran sonrisa, sin duda hoy era un día importante.

-No te sienta tan mal el blanco, dejaras a Axel con la boca abierta-La madre se sento en la cama y espero a que las sirvientas terminaran de arreglarla, le recogieron su cabello rubio y lo adornaron con pequeñas flores. Emily ya estaba lista para la boda, estaba lista para unir su vida a su antiguo enemigo.

-Estoy horrorosa-Se dijo cuando se miro al espejo, miro el escote corazón del vestido y lo subió un poco, como enseñara algo en plena ceremonia ya vería el alboroto que causaba.

-Que va, sin duda las mujeres del reino oscuro son mas lindas que las del otro reino-Le dijo mientras le entregaba un ramo de rosas, la joven miro el ramo con desprecio y luego hizo que se marchitáran. -Emily por favor, ya hemos hablado esto muchas veces-

-Ya lo se mamá, no soy sorda y mucho menos tonta-Su madre quiso contestar pero justo en ese momento entro una de las damas de compañía anunciando la llegada de un mensajero con noticias importantes.

La madre tubo que abandonar la habitación con rapidez, temía de que fuera un mensaje del otro reino diciendo que cancelaba la boda. Emily observó como su madre salia de allí, cuando estuvo totalmente sola saco de debajo de la cama un cuenco de madera, lo coloco sobre su cama y lo lleno de agua. Después saco de un cajón una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo negro, en su interior habían cabellos de distintos colores, cogió uno color crema y lo hecho al cuenco donde después murmuro unas palabras haciendo que el agua tomara un tono oscuro. La joven comenzó a hablar con el agua y al cabo de unos minutos tiro el agua por la ventana y volvió a esconder el cuenco.

Paso una hora exacta, en ese tiempo se dedico a dejar unos asuntos resueltos, su padre entro al cuarto a recoger a su hija, la hora de la boda había llegado. La chica caminaba con firmeza hacia la sala de ceremonias, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios, ella conocía a su prometido mejor de lo que muchos se imaginaban. Cuando entro en la sala estaban los familiares de ambos, los siete Eset de la luz y tres de la oscuridad, sus consejeros y el grupo encargado de la ceremonia, cuando estuvo de la mano de Axel cruzo su mirada con la de el y se podría asegurar que pensaron lo mismo. La ceremonia comenzó y los nervios en ambos jóvenes aumentaron, como siempre la ceremonia comenzó con la lectura de los bienes de ambos reinos que quedarían unidos después de que los jóvenes herederos firmaran. Las manos de los jóvenes estaban frías, sabían que el momento había llegado, en los rostros de ellos no había expresión alguna aunque en su interior se morían de nervios. La puerta de la sala de ceremonias se abrió con brusquedad y por ella entraron tres sombras congelando todo a su paso, todos los presentes allí quisieron moverse pero les fue imposible, estaban totalmente congelados de pies y manos. Tres sombras entraron y fueron directas hacia Emily, la envolvieron en una fuerte luz que provoco que todos los allí presentes cerraran sus ojos, cuando los abrieron Emily no esta y Axel se encontraba desmayado.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue un gran alboroto, los guardias buscaban por todo el castillo a la joven Emily, los padres de Axel aun seguían sorprendidos por lo sucedido, los sacerdotes trataban de descongelar a los invitados. La madre de Axel ordenó que le llevaran a una habitación, cuando estuvieron ahí la mujer puso una de sus manos en la frente del chico, este abrió sus ojos y miro a todos los lados para comprobar que estuvieran solos. Su madre tomo su rostro entre sus manos y después le dio la gran noticia de que todo había saludo según lo planeado, la alegría de Axel fue tanta que casi asfixia a su madre cuando la abrazo.

Mientras todo esto sucedía en el castillo, Emily estaba recostada contra un gran árbol cerca del río comiendo una roja manzana. El bosque en el que se encontraba era uno de los mas grandes de toda Francia, tan grande como peligroso, las sombras que la habían secuestrado ahora tenían forma. Claude observaba a la joven de pies a cabeza, no era ningún misterio que a Claude le gustaba el modo en el que Emily hacia las cosas, quien la veía tan seria y tan callada y luego era todo un terremoto. Desde que era pequeña había tenido esa habilidad de mostrarle al mundo una cara llena de seriedad y madurez, para luego mostrarle a sus mas cercanos esa otra faceta que tanto gustaba a Claude. Cuando Emily se entero de su boda con Axel se le pasaron mil y un maneras de no hacerlo, primero quiso matarlo, luego dejarlo plantado en la boda, otro día se le ocurrió dejarlo en un bosque a merced de los osos, y al final de tanto pensar y pensar, llego Bryce y le dijo que porque no hacia un secuestro falso. En un principio la idea no le gusto mucho, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no solo dejaría la carga de ser la heredera del reino, si no que también podría tener esa libertad que siempre quiso. Bryce siempre había admirado las malas artes que tenia Emily para envolver a la gente, con esa cara de niña buena y esos ojitos engañaba hasta a su propio padre, para Emily no fue ninguna dificultad convencer a Axel de ayudarla en aquel descabellado plan. Axel no quería casarse y Emily quería ser libre, ambos ganarían lo que querían si seguían el plan al pie de la letra y sobretodo con mucha discreción, y aunque por un momento todo estuvo por salir mal la suerte estaba de su parte y ambos jóvenes habían conseguido salirse con la suya.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?, me duelen los pies con estos zapatos-Emily se levanto el vestido hasta las rodillas y miro con desprecio sus zapatos blancos.

-Si, crucemos el río y vamos a Armelle-Dijo Bryce poniéndose en pie-Jordan la capa- Este se quito la capa que traía y se la dio a Emily, la joven se la puso y cubrió como pudo su rostro, seguramente ya habían comenzado una búsqueda para encontrar a los "secuestradores" y a Emily.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el río, como siempre iban en silencio, cuando llegaron a el lo cruzaron con rapidez y se adentraron por el camino hacia el pueblo lo mas rápido que pudieron, en el cielo habían visto siete luces sobrevolando el bosque y sus alrededores. Cuando llegaron al pueblo buscaron una posada no muy costosa, si querían pasar desapercibidos tenían que tratar de no ser muy llamativos, por lo menos mientras salieran de Francia. Pidieron dos habitaciones, una para Emily y Claude y otra para Bryce y Jordan, aunque estos dos no estaban muy contentos con dormir en el mismo cuarto, según Bryce, Jordan podría aprovecharse de él mientras dormía.

-Como intentes hacerme algo mientras duermo te juro que te congelo hasta los huesos-Dijo Bryce mientras se acostaba sobre la cama.

-No te pongas como Claude-Jordan tapo la ventana con las cortinas y luego salio del cuarto, iba a ir a ver a Emily y a Claude, prefería acoplarse a ellos a quedarse con Bryce y sus delirios.

Bryce se giro hacia el lado derecho y cerro los ojos, aunque todo el mundo pensasen que era solo un capricho el no querer dormir con Jordan, Bryce sabia que Jordan era de cuidado. Todos veían esa cara de inocencia, de buena persona y sobretodo de decencia que Jordan tenia, y siempre pensaban que era mas bueno que el pan, la gente sin duda no conocía al verdadero Jordan Greenway. Aun recordaba lo que le había hecho cuando tenían doce años, Bryce nunca le perdonaría que le hubiera confundido con una mujer y hubiese tratado de usar su poder con el.

* * *

Claude nunca fue una persona con mucha paciencia aunque aveces soportaba que Aiden le molestara con la tontería de que le gustaban las jovencitas, soportaba que Emily le tratase como un muñeco de vez en cuando, soportaba incluso que Byron se metiera en invierno a su casa para no pasar frío. Soportaba eso y hasta un poquito mas, lo único que no soportaba era que para una vez que había logrado que nadie intentara robarle a su "prometida" llegara Jordan y se sentara sobre la cama a observarlos. Lo que mas le había jodido era que encima de colarse y dañarle el poco teatro que había montado, era que le dijera que continuaran como si el no estuviera ahí, Claude estaba por mandarlo de una patada a Alaska para ser feliz y no volver a ver sus cabellos verdes.

-¿Cuando salimos hacia Alemania?-Dijo Claude.

Jordan miraba a Emily con una gran sonrisa, la chica estaba recostada sobre las pared creando flores con su magia, Emily desde los siete años fue inscrita en la academia para jóvenes magos interesados en especializarse en la magia de la naturaleza. A su madre le pareció una estupidez, ella quería que su hija estudiara las artes del tiempo y el espacio, o tal vez la invisibilidad y el cambio de forma, le hubiera parecido bien hasta que estudiase el control sobre el hielo. Pero no, Emily escogió las plantas y los animales, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que estudiaría las artes oscuras de la magia quisiera o no.

-No se, supongo que cuando consigamos provisiones y ropa nueva podremos irnos-Dijo tirando las flores al suelo-No pienso ir a ninguna parte vestida de blanco y sin nada para comer, ya sabéis que tengo apetito de oso-

-Eso es verdad, Claude, ¿Porqué no vas a por comida mientras Emily y yo buscamos la ropa?-Propuso Jordan sin dejar de sonreír.-O Bryce puede ir a por la ropa si lo prefieres-

-De eso nada, tu te vienes conmigo a por las cosas y Emily y Bryce se quedan aquí-

Claude cogió del brazo a Jordan y le saco del cuarto a rastras, si no había compartido a Emily con Axel, no la iba a compartir con Jordan. Todo el mundo piensa que siempre exageran con lo de Jordan, pero es que no conocían al chico del todo, bajo esa faceta de chico bueno se escondía alguien totalmente distinto. Jordan era una persona capaz de seducir hasta a una rata, tenia un gran poder y el siempre buscaba pasar un buen rato con las damas y toda mujer que se le cruzase. Claude sabia que si Jordan se lo proponía podía seducir a Emily y esa idea no le gustaba para nada, podían llamarle egoísta y todo lo que quisieran, pero el quería que Emily tuviera un pretendiente mejor. Claude siempre decia que era su marido o prometido o pretendiente, el solo quería que la chica tuviese a alguien que realmente se la mereciera.

En el pueblo ya se escuchaban pequeños rumores sobre la desaparición de Emily, para ser un país tan grande los chismes corrían como pólvora. Entraron en una de las tiendas para comprar comida y buscar a alguien que les vendiera unos caballos, no era buena idea usar la magia estando aun tan cerca del castillo y con toda la guardia buscando a su princesa. Aunque Claude odiara el poder de Jordan debía admitir que era muy útil, sin el no habrían logrado conseguir los dos caballos y los vestidos para Emily, ellos tenían sus ropas bien guardadas en ese bolso mágico que Jordan tenia. Si es que había que joderse, Jordan tenia de todo, era guapo, tenia un bolso mágico, un tacto que enamoraba a cualquiera y encima cocinaba de muerte, sin duda era una persona de cuidado.

-¿Seguro que le gustará?-Dijo Jordan observando los vestidos.

-Si, y si no le gustan pues tendrá que aguantarse-Le contestó Claude abriendo la puerta del cuarto, Emily estaba sentada sobre la cama lanzando pequeñas estrellas de sombra hacia al techo.

-Ya era hora de que volvieran, pensé que los habían cogido o algo-

-Emily, por si se te olvida, se supone que nosotros tres estamos en China resolviendo unos asuntos sobre tus estudios y otras patrañas que te inventaste-Dijo Claude dejando los vestidos sobre la cama, la joven cogió uno de ellos y lo miro detenidamente, sin duda era muy distintos a los que usaba siempre aunque tan mal no estaban.

-¿No van a salirse de aquí o que?-Les dijo la chica cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se fijo que tanto Claude como Jordan seguían en el cuarto mirandola, los dos salieron de allí casi a empujones por la chica.

La noche se llego y con ello los problemas, era de esperarse de que toda la guardia oscura buscara hasta debajo de la piedras a su princes, pero nunca pensaron que la buscaran hasta por las casas solo después de llevar unas horas desaparecida. Les cogió de sorpresa esa pequeña inspección a la posada, por suerte tenían su as bajo la manga o en este caso a Bryce y a su poder para volverse invisible. Cogió a Emily de la muñeca y desapareció con el, si algo se sabia a ciencia cierta era que la guardia oscura no era tan eficaz como la blanca, los guardias solo miraron por encima y luego siguieron su inspección, si hubiera sido la guardia blanca los habrían descubierto.

Aquella noche pasaron muchas cosas en esa posada y sobretodo en el castillo, esa noche Bryce supo lo que era no poder dormir por culpa de los ronquidos provenientes de Jordan, Claude descubrió lo bien que se dormía con alguien al lado y Emily supo lo que era salir de la comodidad de su hogar.

* * *

-¿Donde están los demás Eset?-Pregunto Minerva, la madre de Emily, la mujer miraba con sus morados ojos a Shawn.-Te hice una pregunta Frost-

-Claude, Bryce y Jordan están en China resolviendo unos asuntos de Emily, y Xavier esta de visitando a su padre-Contesto el chico sin alzar el rostro, todos sabían que la madre de Emily era una mujer de cuidado, poca gente se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos y siempre agachaban su cabeza ante ella, sabían que no hacerlo era una mala idea.

-¿Y porqué Bryce y compañía están haciendo el trabajo que perfectamente puede hacer uno de los sirvientes?-Le dijo esta vez a Byron.-¿Porque Xavier no esta aquí?-

-No lo se señora-

-¡Los quiero a todos aquí!-

-Pero señora, Xavier pidió esos días libres y los demás están incomunicados desde que salieron-

-Me da igual, los quiero a todos al completo, por su inutilidad mi hija fue raptada y como consecuencia la boda no se pudo realizar-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros, si otra guerra se desata les prometo que ustedes van a ser los únicos que acudan a ella, ¿Entendieron?-

-Si señora-Contestaron todos a la vez.

-Tienen tres días para que me traigan a esos inútiles aquí, o les juro que van a tener serios problemas- Minerva salió de la sala con paso rápido hacia la biblioteca, no iba a permitir que sus planes se fueran al traste solo por la torpeza de esas personas que se supone que cuidarían a su hija ante todo y darían su vida por ella si hacia falta, de haber sabido que iban a ser tan inútiles seguramente hacia años que los había echado del castillo.

-¿Por que seguimos las ordenes de esta vieja?, si a la que juramos proteger y cuidar es a Emily no a ella-Dijo Aiden una vez que estuvo seguro de que Minerva ya no estuviera por ahí- Y hasta donde yo sabía solo seguíamos ordenes de nuestra amada y fugitiva Emily-

-Baja la voz Aiden, quieres que nos maten a todos-Le regaño Shawn a su hermano.-Esto es una locura, yo sigo sin querer saber nada del asunto-

-Oye ahora no intentes salirte de esto, que tu también estas metido en el ajo-Hablo Byron mirando por la ventana, en el cielo se podían ver las siete luces buscando aun a Emily-Esos si que son unos inútiles-

-Si, es que claro, ellos tan nobles y tan puros no son capaces de ver la maldad de los demás-Dijo Aiden imitando la voz de uno de los consejeros de la luz.

-¿Y si nos pillan?-Pregunto Shawn, el chico no estaba asustado, solo que sabia que si se descubría que todo fue un montaje y que encima ellos estaban implicados seria desatar la furia de todo un reino y ellos muy fuertes podían ser pero es que enfrentarse a toda esa gente como que les iba a costar mucho.

-Hoy estas mas pesado de lo normal, deja de pensar en eso que al final nos pillan-

-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de la situación Aiden?, Si nos pillan son capaces de matarnos, esta pequeña aventura de Emily va a salir mal-

-Pero mira que eres pesado, en todo caso pillarían primero a Claude, la novia fugitiva, Bryce y Jordan, luego pillarían a Byron y a mi, y por ultimo a ti-

-¿Y Xavier que?-

-Xavier no tiene ni idea de todo este teatro, con las prisas de su viaje no tuvimos tiempo de contarle-

-Ese siempre se salva de todo, siempre es el mas sabio de todos nosotros-

-Dejemos ya de lado este tema, tenemos que ponernos a pensar en como vamos a hacer para tener aquí a los demás antes de que esa vieja bruja nos mate-Dijo Byron mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Aiden y Shawn le miraron fijamente, si no fuera por que había perdido la carrera contra Bryce seguramente seria su líder.

* * *

En Francia había un gran alboroto y la noticia del rapto de la heredera de la oscuridad ya se sabia en el país vecino, en Perú esta noticia aun no llegaba y la verdad, la gente estaba tranquila y bastante animada por el simple hecho de que los reinos se unirían nuevamente. En uno de los campos de cultivo un hombre trabajaba sus tierras, mientras muchos otros preferían usar la magia, él lo hacia a mano. No era un hombre con mucho dinero, era mas bien pobre, aunque eso nunca le había frenado a conseguir lo que se había propuesto. Él a diferencia de los magos blancos y oscuros, era uno de los últimos magos neutros que quedaban en la tierra, desde lo sucedido con los Eset, los magos neutros fueron cayendo poco a poco en las guerras hasta que al final quedaron unos pocos en la tierra. Ese hombre nunca se imagino que en su pequeño trozo de tierra se encontraría un objeto tan curioso, un objeto tan bello y tan llamativo, cuando saco esa pequeña piedra negra y brillante de la tierra sintió como una gran fuerza inundaba su cuerpo, miles de voces comenzaron a susurrar en su cabeza. Los marrones ojos del hombre se volvieron totalmente negros y en su piel miles de tatuajes comenzaron a aparecer, el hombre soltó la herramienta que tenía en su mano y luego sonrio de medio lado.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo, lo se fue muy corto pero quise esperar a que me mandaran sus oc's para poder desarrollar del todo las cosas. Bien, ahora hablemos de los oc's, para los interesados en participar les tengo que aclarar unas cosas. Como vieron en el fic se mencionan que hay catorce Eset, siete por cada reino, pues para el fic necesito siete oc's para los Eset de la luz. ¿Que es un Eset? Un Eset es uno de los magos mas fuertes de todo el mundo, su misión es proteger y seguir las órdenes de los herederos(Axel y Emily). Los Eset de la oscuridad representan a los siete pecados capitales y los Eset de la luz representan a las siete virtudes, todos tienen un símbolo en la muñeca, izquierda si es de la oscuridad y derecha si es de la luz. ¿Porqué pecados con magia? Bueno ahora puede que no le veáis sentido pero en los próximos capítulos ya veréis el por que esa mezcla tan rara. Bueno vuelvo con los oc's, como vieron los Eset de la oscuridad son todos hombres y aunque en un principio quise pedir solo oc's femeninos para los Eset de la luz luego me retracte, asique si lo desean pueden presentar su Oc masculino. Aquí la ficha para los que queráis p****resentaros para el puesto de Eset de la luz, abajo os pongo una lista con las siete virtudes: **

-Nombre y Apellidos:

-Nacionalidad:

-Edad: (Entre 18 y 30)

-Símbolo:

-Virtud que representa: (Aquí deben ponerme que virtud representa y que habilidad les proporciona, NO deben ponerme el defecto de tener esa virtud, el defecto solo lo llevan los pecados)

-Magia en la que se especializa: (Mi oc como vieron se especializa en la magia de la naturaleza y los animales, pueden ponerme sobre control del hielo, el fuego, la invisibilidad, etc. Solo no olviden que estos Eset son del reino de la luz y por lo cual no podrían manejar sombras y eso)

-Historia: (No pido mucho, aquí dejo a vuestra imaginación volar, si tienen dudas sobre que poner me pueden preguntar)

-Apariencia:

-Personalidad: (Bien descrita y preferiblemente, si no es mucho pedir,que este relacionada con la virtud que escogieron)

-Ropa: (Recuerden que la historia esta ambientada en un estilo medieval)

-Pareja: (Esto lo hablamos por MP)

-Extra: (Algo de importancia)

**Bueno esta es la lista con las siete virtudes y al lado lo que seria su contrario, para esta parte deben ponerme el poder que le otorga esta virtud, abajo colocare un ejemplo de uno de los pecados para que mas o menos se hagan una idea de lo que me tienen que poner:**

-Humildad: (contra la soberbia)

-Generosidad: (contra la avaricia)

-Castidad: (contra la lujuria)

-Paciencia: (contra la ira)

-Templanza: (contra la gula)

-Caridad: (contra la envidia)

-Diligencia: ( contra la pereza)

**Aquí el ejemplo y recuerden que no tienen que ponerme un defecto, el defecto solo lo cargan los Eset de la oscuridad: **

-Envidia: Shawn es el portador de este poder, su símbolo es una letra invertida y va contra caridad, su poder le proporciona la habilidad de copiar un poder por cinco minutos, aunque si copia una de luz sale muy lastimado al no poseer las características de un mago de la luz. Su defecto es que siempre tiene ese deseo de la envidia y esto muchas veces suele llevarlo a traicionar a sus mas cercanos sin importarle que sea su propio hermano.

**Bueno y aqui otra ficha para los que no estén interesados en el puesto de Eset y quiera participar para otra cosa que tengo en mente****: **

-Nombre y Apellidos:

-Nacionalidad:

-Edad: (entre 18 y 30)

-Reino: (Luz o Oscuridad)

-Magia en la que se especializa: (Como vieron mi oc esta especializada en la magia de la naturaleza y los animales, aquí me pueden poner sobre el control del hielo, la invisibilidad y esas cosas, pero recuerden de que dependiendo el reino al que escojan deben saber crear su poder)

-Ropa: (Recuerden que esto esta ambientado en epoca antigua)

-Personalidad: (Bien detallada)

-Apariencia:

-Pareja: (Esto lo hablamos por MP)

-Ocupación:

-Extra: (Algo de importancia)

* * *

**Bueno pues esto seria todo, espero que les haya gustado y que quieran participar. Un saludo y espero actualizar pronto.**


End file.
